Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP
| Website = www.rlp.rt | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Government of Rutania | elections = Parliament of Rutania | }} The Rutanian Libertarian Party (also RLP) is one of the most important and active parties in Rutania. It is a right-wing libertarian party, socially progressive and fiscally conservative. History of the party Formation The party was mainly founded when more politicians with right-wing ideals gathered in December 4508. They were hoping for a new party that will counter the left-winged policies and increasing socialism in Rutania. As the government proved to be obsolete in all kinds of economic aspect and other instabilities and high level of corruption from the officials, the right-winged politicians formed a prototype party with the aim of participating in the nation politics. The beginning was hard and the party was chaotic, without a true leader. Everyone was proposing different approaches, as the party encompassed all kind of right-wingers (conservatives, nationalists, libertarians, liberals, progressives, centrists). Then in March 4509, Boțan Gabriel came into the party and soon became the leader of the party that will be called Right-Wing Party. The idea of party is quickly scrapped and Boțan Gabriel restructures the party and the ideas that it promoted, creating consistency and the much needed stability. The party will be called the Rutanian Capitalist Party for a while until 4511, when after new changes the party will be The Rutanian Libertarian Party and thus, the party is fully formed, with pro-market stances and progressive policies on social issues. The party from now on beguns to take clear position on Rutanian daily problems. 4511-4517 The party will begin its new era as a new fresh libertarian party that will promote greater freedoms for the individual, both economical and political and social. Between all the bills proposed (and despite only some passed), the party leader proposed an alliance with Democratic Change Movement and Hosian Democratic party of Rutania. The new coalition did not last enough. After the 4517 elections, the coalition felt appart, the DCM left the coalition and HDsR tought is wise to leave the nation to let other parties join. The party was devastated. Not only it had a bad year in general because of the few election seats, but because a lot of bills have been dismissed and the failed attempt of creating a new Cabinet, but also because his allies left the coalition. This years are one of the worst in this terms, but also the greatest. The party gains an ever growing popularity and passes several bills such as the Anti-WMD Act that abolished nuclear warheads and biochemical weapons of any kind. But after a new Anti-Spam Act proposed by Democratic Socialist Party of Rutania, which the party tought to be a great idea, had hurt the party overall activism and the level of freedom in Rutania. 4517-4521 The party started to suffer after the DCM and HDpR left by this time, this time the party will be left without a coalition. The party promoted Capitalist Coalition but it grew slowly. The party proposed lots of bills that sought reforms for improving the freedoms of the people. Despite this, the party lost a lot of its proposals and the years were rough for RLP, surrounded by socialists parties and the centrists, who were just keeping the status quo without proposing bills and making sure that no bills are passed, except if it was more moderate. The party struggled over and over, the leader had to wait until 4521 that the things will change for the better. The party will have gained 161 seats in the Assembly and it will improve their bills. 4521-present The party currently holds 161 seats, with a new emerging coalition with the Business Freedom Initiative, Rutanian National Congress Party and People's League of Rutania. The coalition is expected to be a strong right-wing coalition, with possible libertarian agendas that the party can further for improving the freedom of the people through market reforms and social reforms. Symbols of the party The symbols of the party are the eagle, representing freedom, power and wisdom, the Gadsen Flag, representing the right to bear guns, the libertarian flame (party logo also), the porcupine and the Anarcho-Capitalist flag (the image depicts it). Political Stances Economic Values The party was and will be a fierce fighter for economic freedoms. The party supports minimal government intervention, less regulation, low taxes and small government initiatives. Also it fully supports privatization and deregulation, the party had proposed different bills that furthered greater liberalization, but many of proposals were dismissed by the Assembly, other parties were afraid of economic liberalization. Political Values The party suppors great ammounts of political freedoms. The party had proposed bills that improved the level of civil activism in Rutanian. The party looks in furthering the freedom of the people to express their opinion, have a right to vote and ensure a democratic process. Social Values The party is socially progressive, supporting LGBT rights and other progressive stances. The party had succeded in legalizing Gay-Marriage, raise awareness about the polyamorous relationships and enabled the freedom of people to form groups without restrains. Federal Values The party respects the needs of the people for a more federal government. Even if the party is somewhat unitarist, the party has a long history of bills that proposed a greater level of federalization. Party structure Structure Leader(usually the president) Co-leader Finance candidate Miscellaneous: -temporary candidates for Cabinet on other position than Finance -secretaries -administrators and managers of public assets -economic analysts -advisers -future members In total: 50 members currently Organization 1 LEADER Role: Leads the party and its policies Attributes: -Can propose bills -Can put to vote changes inside the party -Can appoint or let elections happen for his or other positions inside the party -Sets up policies and proposes agendas to be followed -Has the final word in debates and confirms or cancel bills -He can be the leader as much as he wants or can 2 CO-LEADER Role: Important role as adviser and helper Attributes: -Can propose bills that will be debated -Can help leader in his decisions through advice and proposals -His opinion has weight as leader can be influenced in his final positions -Receives reports and info from the party and others -Great importance in sending news for the party -His appointed by the leader or elected if possible 3 FINANCE Role: Economic advisor and candidate to the Cabinet Attributes: -Can propose economic themed bills to be debated on -Gives advice to the leader on economic issues -Can help leader in his decisions -His opinion also matters in some way -Analyst (Economy) -His appointed by the leader or elected if possible 4 MISCELLANEOUS Role: Diverse Attributes: -Secretaries that keeps the management of information and documents -Administrators administrate the bank accounts, real estate and other assets of the party -Advisers have the role in debates and adding points Elections 1 LEADER status: NO ELECTIONS* The position is usually won if you are appointed by an existent leader or inherit the position from him. *There is an exception if leader does holds elections for this position or he does not appoint/does not pass the position as inheritance (in case of sudden death, indecision or decision to hold elections) 2 CO-LEADER status: NO ELECTIONS* The position is usually won if you are appointed by an existent leader *There is an exception if leader does permits elections happen for this position (in case of a decision for holding elections) 3 FINANCE status NO ELECTIONS* The position is usually won if you are appointed by an existent leader *There is an exception if leader does permits elections happen for this position (in case of a decision for holding elections) 4 MISCELLANEOUS status ELECTIONS* The positions are usually won through anonymous elections by all party members including leader *There are exception if leader appoints a new member or decides to extend ones term limit *Positions are usually without a clear term limit THE LEADER CAN FIRE A PARTY MEMBER DESPITE HIS TERM LIMIT IS NOT REACHED Leaders of the party across time Boțan Gabriel (4509-present) Born in May 4482, currently 41 years old Nationality: Kizenian Gender: Male Religion: None Coming to power (4508-4511) The leader had joint the party in its early disoriented beginnings, at that time the party was more like a joke, an unstable alliance between right-wingers. The leader had arose to power only through convincing members to form a coalition that imposed itself in the first election for the position of leader. As such, he started reforming and reorganizing the party. He brings order and peace inside the party, proposes bills that are mostly agreed by the party members and to this date, the leader is called "The Founding Father" of RLP. The party gone in an unknown direction, until 4511 when the leader decided that it will be a clear right-wing libertarian party, and not a chaotic illegible coalition between right-wingers. As such the good times started. The party succeeded in elections in 4521 obtaining a big chunk of the Peoples Assembly, exactly 161 seats in the Assembly of Rutania. The leader is known for his activism and energy shown in the political ring of the Rutania, striving for a better country in which people can live a better, freer and prosper life. Activism (4511-4517) The leader now aged 29 years old starts the year with great hope for the next elections that will be hold in 4513. The party gained a lot of recognition, being the 4th in the country. The leader then starts his fervent political activism proposing bills and passing legislation. Unfortunately a new bill, proposed by the DSPR party claps down on the leader's activism by proposing to limit the quota to 2. But the leader does not stop here. He proposes lots of bills that will help the party grew. The leader also searched for a coalition, and he found it with DCM and HDpR. The coalition however was small and short-lived, unable to form a new Cabinet. As such the party had gone through rough time, but the leader succeeded in keeping the party alive and keep fighting the storm that raised upon the party. The leader started promoting a more aggressive policy than before. The party eventually will abandon the diplomatic idea of compromising and choosing instead the idea of pushing directly the bills that support the party's agenda. Reform Age The party leader had begun a new bright era for the party, a golden age after the party rebuilt itself from the ashes of the collapsed coalition and general hardship for the party between 4517 and 4521. The RLP had been revitalized thank to the leader activism and the party members help, especially Cengher Rareș, the party co-leader, an important duty as well. The party leader had also succeeded in forming a new coalition with RNCP and PLR. The situation with BFI is still uncertain, some processes still have to be made before clarifying the situation. There are great expectation for the upcoming years, as a new Coalition, this time stronger is expected to form thanks to the leader's power to convince and his diplomatic initiatives. The Capitalist Coalition had grown also at record levels of 12 members active. Election results across time 4509 The party began forming after the elections had happened. Few important bills were a success for RCP (RLP now) but the party had most of the bills rejected. 4513 The party gained 91 seats from 750 possible seats. The elections brought the RLP to a new level, where they had an importance in the politics of Rutania. The year was a calm one, a coalition was forming with DCM and HDpR. 4517 The year was a rough year for RLP. Not only that had a failed coalition that was short-lived and with few seats, but the party gained few seats, only 67. Also the party failed to pass bills. But the years were not completely bad. The party proposed bills that passed, such as the Anti-WMD program that succeeded in changing the nation forever. 4521 The party gained 161 seats from 750 seats possible to gain. The people voted the party, resulting a powerful party, being behind the Civic Republican League of Rutania (189 seats). The party succeeded in pushing bills and cooperate with a new fresh coalition, formed of BFI, RNCP and PLR. Realizations A list with all the big important milestones and realizations: Bills Same-Sex Marriage Act (February 4510)- proposing the legalization of gay-marriage. Privatization Act (February 4510)- first of its kind, other nine will follow. The bill proposed a greater privatization of industry. Retirement Age Act 2 (November 4510)- pushed the retirement age back to the normal value of 65 instead of 60. Immigration Bill (February 4511)- the party had pushed a new proposal, eliminating the quota for immigrants, now there isn't a certain quota or agenda after which immigrants enter the nation. Polygamy Act (April 4511)- the party proposed the legalization of polygamy, marriage equality had been improved. Foreign Freedom Act (August 4514)- the party had passed succeesfuly a bill that will eliminate the disposing, improving, producing and using any kind of WMD. Liberty Act (March 4518)- proposed that the groups may not be dispersed, as such individuals will be guilty for their crimes without the group needing to be guilty as well. Liberty Second Act (September 4523)- the party succeeded in passing a law to allow people to arm themselves freely. Votes, membership, age of the party, other records The party has 14 years as an active party in Rutania. The highest percentage of votes ever gained is 21.36% and with an amount of votes of 12,150,934. The party has a relative negative ratio when coming to bills proposed, most of them had not passed in any manner. But recently new alliances and freindship have improved the stats. Also the party has a lot of good stats when comes to similarities when voting, above the average thanks to new right-wing parties. Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Rutania Category:Politics of Rutania Category:Libertarian political parties Category:Rutania Category:Libertarianism Category:Capitalist political parties Category:Libertarian parties